Week of Terror
· The siege of Foxglove begins with rioting. Mages and soldiers face off, the guards try to stay between them, but the face off is extreme. Mages vs Soldiers and Inquisitors vs Guards. · Society reveals itself, the good members of the Society try to help and heal people, protect. The bad members of the society rise corpses from the graveyard starting in the Warrens. The good members of the Society hearing about this start a skirmish in the Warrens. · News travels quickly through the city, and local citizens either attack or defend known mages. · Pembrook offers itself as a refuge to mages, but eventually finds itself under siege by a mob of locals and soldiers. And/or Visitors from the Syndicate go to Pembrook and this prevents inquisitors from attacking outright, fearing a diplomatic incident. The mob and Church; however, begins to burn at the stake known mages at the front of Pembrook. · The siege at Foxglove continues, but the barrier around the school begins to falter as more soldiers, now numbering in hundreds are brought in. With the situation at Foxglove now dire the school’s natural defenses kick in: statues come to life, etc. · With mages fighting for their life, the city becomes a war zone. · In Foxglove Fyre becomes Infernai and is directed at the soldiers and Tombs. · Students and soldiers loot books in Foxglove’s library. · The two statues shaking hands in the grotto before you go into Foxglove is torn down. · If the forest burns, a Kishai may come or its servants may come. People may seek sanctuary in the forest, if they do soldiers will follow. · If the floor in Foxglove breaks or if they find their way down into the lower levels…. They will find the heart of the school. An artifact, the literal heart of the school. If it is effected there is a chance for time travel. And/or If they find the door to the Engineer lab and Rohland is there or Hapset, it will open. · If students mess with Fyre or he eats enough without the wards being up he turns into Infernai. · THE INQUISITORS KNOW WHERE EVERY REGISTERED MAGE IS. · People flood ships trying to get out of city. What Each Person Is Doing or Will Do · Tapani Kingsberry (Foxglove teacher) (In Foxglove) · Jenny Retwill (Soldier trainee) (Warrens>Cutthroat Alley): Out for blood for the death of her brother by a mage. · Brandy Redgrave (Guard) (Fighting at front of Foxglove) · Sabrina Hildegarde (Foxglove mage) (Frost Manor) · Edra Hooks (Enchanted Gown) · Seranna Gillingham (In Foxglove) · Agatha Swansea (In Tongs and Tongues) · Meerna (At Velvet Fang) · Kirstina Dawnson (Soldier) (In church of High Kings) · Cedric Steenwyck (Soldier) (N. Riverside) · Gavin Lancaster (Drill Sergeant) (Leading a group of 5 soldiers down Shooting Star Street) · Mab (Foxglove teacher) (In Old Forest) · Lucretzia (Locked up in WARD base) · Elain Brigby (Waterfront Avenue getting off her ship) · Moonscar (Waterfront Avenue, trying to keep people off his ship) · Ben Warner (Mage) (In Foxglove) · Billy Boggs (PTSD, getting his armor on and sword, relics of the Great Mana War) · Nimblewise (Trying to haul off his cargo into his carriage and get out of city) · Chris Campbell (Mage) (Foxglove, bleeding out) · Abberline (Pembrook teacher) (Taking Rohland to his brother) · Eliotte Dee (Investigator) (Interogatting Annaya, finding a base of operations) · Madam Didi (Brother) (Trying to get more customers in the door) · Mr. Carvold (Foxglove teacher) (Protecting 1 particular student, in a dark corner of the school where no one else is.) · Rebecca Frost (Foxglove receptionist) (Hiding under her desk) · Serah (Foxglove mage) (Teahouse hanging out with Jacob Crossley, Virginia Adams, and Nick Samuels) · Victoria, Vivian and Florian (Foxglove mages) (Studying in Foxglove library) · Hapset (Foxglove mage) (Getting away from everything in the Foxglove lower floors aka dungeons) · Ollie Lavenders (Foxglove mage) (Following Hapset into Dungeon level) · Marcus Ashkam (Foxglove mage) (Following Hapset into dungeons level) · 4 soldiers, 1 inquisitor, 1 teacher, and 3 guards in dungeon level. · Talia Vale (Foxglove mage) (Helpless)